


Staying with Uncle Harry

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Staying with Uncle Harry

Jordan didn't really know his uncle Harry. At least, he never got to talk to him. He saw him at parties, reunions, things like that, but his dad never let the two of them speak for some reason. All Jordan knew was that his dad and Harry looked very alike. They both had ginger hair, they both loved flannel, too. His father wore glasses, and Harry's beard was a little bit bushier, but apart from that they might as well have been twins. Anyways, you can guess why Jordan was confused when he learned he'd be staying with his uncle until his parents "sorted things out".

Harry lived on the other side of Scotland, meaning the journey down was long, boring and awkward. His parents were silent, he was silent, everyone was silent. Jordan had to entertain himself by breathing on and drawing on the windows. Stars, rude drawings of teachers, the usual things a bored 14 year old in the 80's would do. Time passed surprisingly quickly, and before he knew it, Jordan was right in front of his uncle's house. He heard his car door shutting behind him, his parents clearly weren't going to introduce themselves. Jordan timidly rang the door bell.

After a moment, Jordan heard footsteps, and then the door creaked open. His uncle peeked through the door. "Jordan!" Harry opened the door with open arms. Jordan wasn't a fan of hugs, but he returned it to be polite.

"Hi, Uncle Harry..."

"Call me Harry. Come on in." The first thing Jordan realized was that his uncle's house was huge. Even the lobby was half the size of his own house. The second thing he realized was that Harry was only wearing a kilt. "Go put your kilt on and I'll get us some lunch."

"Dad says I can't wear my kilt unless it's a special occasion." Jordan enjoyed wearing his kilt, but he didn't often get an opportunity.

"Yer dad's not here. I'm not a big fan of clothes, but I can't have the pizza boy seeing me jewels." Harry joked, but Jordan didn't laugh. He was still a bit shy to someone that was practically a stranger. "Look, you don't 'ave to wear a kilt, but you can do whatever you want in this here house. As long as you don't mind me letting myself free." Harry cracked another joke, actually managing to make Jordan smile. Jordan ran upstairs and Harry went to make some sandwiches.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Lookin' stylish!" Harry watched his nephew come down in the stairs in a kilt, shyly and slowly. "Food's on the table, time to eat." Jordan followed his uncle into the dining room and started chewing some sandwiches.

"These are delicious!" Somehow, these simple sandwiches tasted amazing to Jordan.

"Ah, there nothing. Just a bit of cheese and ham slapped together. Juice?"

"Please," Jordan watched his glass fill with orange juice, but something else caught his eye. "Harry, your thing is showing."

"Hmm?" Harry looked around and patted his head. Then, he realized what Jordan meant. "Ahhh, sure there's nothing wrong with that. Is your's not?"

"N-no, I'm wearing underwear." Jordan blushed.

"Alright, stand up and take them off." Jordan was confused, but got up and pulled down his underwear. "Isn't that better, it's so freeing!"

"I guess..." Jordan sat back down and finished his lunch. "Do you have any consoles?"

"There's a GameCube in the room to the left, Playstation to the right. You can go where ever you want."

"Are there any rules?"

"No rules at all. This is your kingdom, go wild." Harry said with a smile. He watched Jordan leave, and then picked up his phone. "Yes, your son is fine. Reminds me of you before you became a prude... No, he doesn't. Don't even think he knows what it means, you have the poor wee lad brainwashed... Alright, but I can't promise he won't get curious."


End file.
